Freak Out
by AMurderWithoutName
Summary: AU.LEMON.SASUxSAKU.Sakura es la típica adolescente rebelde, pero ella si tiene una causa: su familia es un desastre. Su mejor amiga está loca, y pronto se descubrirá a ella misma enamorada de la persona que nunca en su vida pensó amar tanto.


Freak Out.

…

**Summary: **Sakura es la típica adolescente rebelde, pero ella si tiene una causa: su familia es un desastre. Su mejor amiga está loca, y pronto se descubrirá a ella misma enamorada de la persona que nunca en su vida pensó amar tanto. Y todo esto, antes de que finalice su último año de secundaria.

**WARNING: **Palabras obscenas y escenas sexuales explícitas (Lemon)

_**Yo no poseo nada de esto, yo solo puse mi imaginación a trabajar.**_

_Freak Out_ pertenece a Avril Lavinge.

_Naruto _pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

…

_Pierde el control, déjate ir_

_Voy a vivir mi vida_

_No puedo estar siempre corriendo y escondiéndome_

_No me comprometeré_

_Porque nunca sabré…_

_Voy a cerrar mis ojos_

_No puedo ver cómo se va el tiempo_

_No mantendré esto adentro!_

_Pierde el control, ¡déjate ir! _

_Solo pierde el control, ¡déjate ir! _

…

_El sonido de la guitarra chirriando y la batería seguía su ritmo estruendoso de siempre, el bajo era acompañado por un cabeceo de hebras color amarillo, mientras mi voz sonaba contra todo pronóstico. Sí estaba haciendo lo que más me gustaba, cantar. _

_La gente saltaba, gritaba y movía sus manos por sobre la cabeza, esto era una locura, pero me encantaba. _

_La voz del guitarrista hacía los coros de la canción, y yo solo podía cerrar mis ojos y cantar con más fuerza, me quería asegurar que los de la última fila oyeran el sonido de mi voz. Agarro el micrófono y apoyo mi pie en una de las cornetas dispuestas en el filo del improvisado escenario mientras hago que mi cabeza de vueltas haciendo que mi pelo rosado roce las manos de las personas de la primera fila. _

_Y no puedo evitar dejarme ir… perder el control…sentir… _

…

-¿¡Qué demonios!- sobresaltada, dejo caer la cobija y un par de almohadas en el piso. Maldigo a la persona que haya creado a ese estúpido aparato llamado DESPERTADOR.

¿A quién cojones se le ocurrió hacer semejante aparato estruendoso, solo para que te despierte de tus sueños? Más bien, ¿A quién cojones le gusta ser despertado de su sueño? Por lo menos a mí ¡No!

Rayos, quería golpear a algo…o a alguien.

-¡Sakurita!- oh si, ya tenía como descargar mi furia.

-¿Qué quieres imbécil?- mi voz sonó pastosa, pero lo suficientemente amenazadora como para que el intento de hermana que tengo no abriera la puerta, pero sabía que era en vano.

-¿Tan temprano y ya diciendo barbaridades?- a veces me pregunto, ¿por qué la gente no busca su muerte natural y se enfrasca en la búsqueda de que los acecinen? Y adivinen, qué… abrió la puerta y asomó su cabellera rubia pintada. –como sea, Miss Simpatía, levántate es tarde-

-Púdrete- digo a modo de "no me importa" obviamente menos educado, y le lanzo una de las pocas almohadas que se salvaron de la caída, sin embargo no de la cara de mi hermana.

-¡Ay! Me corriste el delineador, a diferencia de ti yo si me arregle- su voz chillona y quejumbrosa me provocó arcadas, pero valía la pena.

-¿Qué parte de "púdrete" no entiendes? O te lo hago más fácil… L-A-R-G-A-T-E- digo con mi voz más amenazante posible y con una nueva almohada en mi mano, esta había sido rescatada de la caída.

Y con un "te quedaras virgen y solterona por toda tu vida" o algo así, se fue dejándome sola.

Miro a mi alrededor, y sonrío al ver mi desastre de cuarto, me levanto de la cama y con una patada meto todo lo que está en el piso debajo de mi cama, camino hasta dónde está mi computadora, ya encendida, y pongo a sonar el iTunes.

-Buenos días mundo, y gracias por despertarme-arrugo mi frente y tarareando "Freak out, let it go" entro al baño y procedo a mi rutina diaria.

…

-Buenos días- dice el profesor.

-Buenos días- responden los alumnos…

-Hoy vamos a empezar nuestra lección en el capítulo 2 de su libro de literatura universal y…-

Un estruendo, una puerta abriéndose y una alumna con muy poco oxígeno en sus pulmones hacen acto de presencia.

-¡Señorita Sakura, llega tarde!- la voz del profesor me taladraba los oídos y no me dejaba agarrar suficiente oxigeno.

-Si lo sé…-digo una vez que logro mantener el oxígeno necesario para mi equilibrio vital, miro a mi alrededor y rápidamente enfoco mi vista hacia los últimos puestos, Ino me veía con una sonrisa en los labios y con una pregunta muda en los ojos que claramente decía "¿Qué paso esta vez?" yo sonreí y señalé mis venas, ella rápidamente entendió la mitad del asunto, y asentí en sentido de que pronto le explicaría completamente.

-Ya son 6 retardos en lo que va de semana…- y cabe destacar que hoy solo es Miércoles- y no sé como hace para llegar tarde a todas sus clases- ¿odio y fastidio hacia los profesores y las materias no le dicen nada? – me parece una total falta de responsabilidad a su moral como alumna, así que puede tomarse la hora libre si usted quiere pero ….- y no había terminado la bendita frase (sí porque solo es bendita porque tiene las palabras "hora libre" y previamente "puede tomarse" en una sola oración) cuando ya estoy tres pasos fuera del salón con la puerta cerrada y todo, y escucho gritar al profesor –"¡Pero tendrá que abstenerse a las consecuencias!"- Y realmente…eso me importaba un reverendo pepino.

Empiezo a caminar y me llega un mensaje al móvil.

_n l recreo, mismo lugar d siempre._

_I._

No hacía falta la sigla "I" sabía de sobra que era ella, y no solo porque tenía su número guardado, si no…quién más me hablaría a las 9 de la mañana. Pero sabía que le encantaba ese estilo de juegos, ella y su obsesión por _Gossip Girl._

Rápidamente le respondo.

_sta bn, necesito chocolat y hablamos d sto y d lo otro._

_S._

¿A quién engaño? Yo también adoro ese juego, y más porque solíamos no poner mucha información en nuestros mensajes, nos gustaba _Gossip Girl _(Sí lo admito y no me da vergüenza), pero aprendíamos de sus errores.

Sonrío de lado, y sigo caminando hacia la cafetería, tenía hambre y no me había dado tiempo para desayunar en mi casa.

Y como si estuviera en mi casa, abro las puertas de la cafetería y grito.

-¡Señora Fugaku mi madre no me alimenta!-

Y escucho mi respuesta en forma de pequeñas risas al final del ancho lugar, donde se encontraba la puerta de la cocina y el mostrador de comida, comienzo a avanzar entre las mesas y sillas vacías hasta llegar al mostrador, donde salto la barra (obviamente no es un salto de gimnasta, simplemente paso mis brazos y luego mis piernas, tratando de no caer y desfallecer de la torpeza) y entro a la cocina.

Ciertamente la Señora Fugaku era más mi madre que la mía propia, es más no solo me alimenta cuando mi madre olvida hacerlo, si no también firma por mí los boletines y las circulares importantes, ya que mi madre los consideraba pérdida de tiempo, y también solía ayudarme en algunos problemas de mi vida cotidiana.

Y como verán… mi familia es un desastre, algo así como mi cuarto, pero a diferencia de ellos…mi cuarto era un lugar agradable para estar, ellos…no era nada agradables. En fin, uno no elige su familia… pero la puede negar cuando crece, por eso… _God bless America_.

Las risas de la señora regordeta llegaron completamente a mis oídos, cuando hube pasado la freidora y el almacén de comida.

-¡Ay querida Sakura! ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué no desayunaste? Y ¿Por qué no estás en clases?- sus ojos me veían con amor, ese amor que a mí me faltaba y que tanto añoraba.

-¿No cree que son muchas preguntas como para contestar con la barriga vacía?- le digo sonriendo y ella se ríe un poco más y asiente con la cabeza mientras me dice que tome asiento.

Pronto me trae un par de huevos revueltos, tostadas francesas con fresas y tocineta (lo sé, algo demasiado increíble para solo una cafetería de un colegio público, pero nuestra relación era especial…no me daría de comer esas masas dudosas que no sabes si aun están vivas o ya pasaron a mejor plano) y se sienta conmigo.

-¿Y bien?- me mira con esos ojos chiquitos azulados, adornados con unas mejillas gorditas y pecas por todas partes, y no me puedo negar a explicarle lo que me paso, y eso que… yo no le daba explicaciones a nadie, y eso es lo que hago…procedo a explicarle todo, y me entretengo hablando con ella hasta que escucho sonar el timbre del recreo y recordé lo de Ino.

-Bueno Fugaku, ya me tengo que ir, Ino me espera!- sonrío y le doy un beso y un abrazo, los cuales ella me corresponde.

-Llévale esto a Ino- me entrega una bolsita de papel- está muy flaca y me preocupa- yo asentí y sonreí, y no pude evitar pensar _si usted supiera TODO lo que come ese ser, no le tendría lastima. _Y con un último adiós, me despido de la señora de la cafetería, mientras corro hacia mi lugar de encuentro.

…

O llegué demasiado temprano y ella no ha llegado, o llegue muy tarde y ella se molestó y se fue. Deje la mochila (que había olvidado que tenía) en el pasto y me senté a esperarla.

Habían pasado exactamente 10 minutos desde que había revisado mi celular, y me estaba impacientando hasta que escuche su estruendosa voz en mi oído.

-¡La señorita "tarde" llego temprano!- sus carcajadas no eran normales, y me extrañe… eso no era un buen chiste, es decir… ella no era una bromista, y cuando se sentó al frente mío la miré con el seño fruncido, ella paró sus carcajadas y me vio.

-¿Qué?- dice ella cuando ve que no me rio de su mal chiste.

-¿De qué te ríes?- la miro con una ceja levantada.

-De ti-

-Está bien, pero tú y yo sabemos bien que ese chiste fue tan malo como cuando intentas eructar –

Silencio total, ella no responde y ve a su alrededor…estos son claros síntomas de que algo ocurre.

-Yamanaka, no lo repetiré otra vez… ¿Qué cojones pasó/pasa/pasará?-

-¡Oye! Primero yo! ¿Porque llegaste tarde esta vez? Porque…6 veces tan solo iniciando semana y tan repentinamente…no es normal Haruno- y jaque mate…

-O sea que si te sucede algo…- la miro inquisidoramente una vez más. Touché.

Vuelve a haber un silencio aterrador… no entiendo que pudo haber pasado en la primera hora para que estuviera así de alborotada.

-Aloo? Hay alguien en casa, o la renta se venció? – le digo mientras agito mis manos frente a su cara.

-Está bien, está bien, si paso algo…pero cuenta tú primero y luego te explico yo- Dios mío, no sé cómo podemos ser las mejores amigas si hay que sacarle las cosas con cucharilla.

-Ok, bueno lo que pasó fue que…mi mañana tu sabes normal como siempre- digo mientras ella asiente y saca su desayuno distraídamente.

-Claro, como si Amanda fuera de lo más normal no?- sonrío de lado y entiendo de nuevo el porque somos amigas…ella odia tanto a mi hermana como yo.

-Bueno, tu sabes… en fin, me arreglo y salgo a desayunar, no encontré en la alacena más que esos horribles cereales para adelgazar y bebidas energizantes así que no desayune y cuando iba saliendo, mi mamá al parecer había llegado tarde anoche y no vio mi bicicleta y la aplasto con su convertible rosa barbie… en fin me quede sin forma para transitar y mi hermana no era una opción, mi mama ya se había ido… a todas estas al parecer no fue solo mi bicicleta la dañada, sino que también el buzón del vecino así que tuve que aguantarme un regaño y una "lección de vida" dada por un viejo gruñón de 89 años que nunca ha tirado en su vida…En fin tuve que usar mis piernas y eso que sabes que en deporte soy un asco- agarro aire después de soltar todo aquello, e Ino no hace más que reírse. Y eso era completamente normal, hasta entendible y no puedo aguantar la risa yo tampoco y nos reímos juntas.

Después de un par de minutos, pudimos agarrar aire y volver a serenarnos, y justo cuando queda ese momento de silencio, mientras ella masticaba y yo la veía… no puedo evitar volver a preguntar (aunque prometí no volver a hacerlo).

-¿Qué paso?- ella se atraganta con un pedazo de su sándwich, le pase su jugo y se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno… lo que paso fue que…- y justo en ese instante el sonido de la campana suena, y por segunda vez en el día maldigo a quien invento ese aparato.- te explico luego, ahorita tenemos examen de Ingles, así que muévelo-

Y con un humor de perros, arrastrando los pies caminé hacia el salón de clases.

…

Al entrar al salón, veo que Ino se sienta en otro lugar que no es el cotidiano y cuando le iba a gritar ¡Hey te equivocas rubia estúpida, ese no es tu asiento! Ya todos habían ocupado sus asientos, y solo quedaba el mío vacío, y como no quise hacer un espectáculo de "novia lésbica celosa", me senté donde siempre, tragándome mis gritos y preguntas.

La profesora entró hablando ingles, y por más que la entendiera, no podía enfocarme en lo que decía… Ino actuaba raro, y no se sentó a mi lado, no entiendo que estaba pasando y eso que solo falte a la primera hora. Y en ese mismo momento, en que la profesora empezó a repartir los exámenes, en que me JURÉ a mi misma… no volver a llegar tarde, ni faltar a ninguna clase.

Cuando me entregaron la hoja de examen, saqué mi lápiz del bolso y comencé a rellenarlo, traté de concentrarme lo más que pude… hasta que llego un papelito a mi pupitre, y antes de agarrarlo, miré al frente y vi a la profesora corrigiendo algunos papeles sentada en su escritorio, así que lo abrí cuidadosamente y lo extendí en el pupitre.

_Te espero en la cafetería después de clases. _

Después de leerla, levante la cabeza del pupitre y miré a mi alrededor a ver si veía al escritor de la nota, sin embargo no se veía señal alguna… Busqué luego alguna I garabateada en el papel, y nada… solo estaba aquella frase, con letra demasiada estilizada para ser la de Ino.

Y eso fue suficiente…para mandarme directo al mar de preguntas y olvidarme de las que tenía que responder en el examen.

¿Qué le pasa al mundo HOY?

¿Qué le pasa a Ino?

¿Quién me escribió la nota?

Y… ¿Por qué tengo una familia tan…tan… mierda?

Suficientes preguntas para no querer rellenar más el examen y entregarlo con las pocas preguntas resueltas.

Sonó el dichoso timbre y dejé el examen en el escritorio de la señorita Marta, me voltee a ver si encontraba a Ino, y no sé porqué no me sorprendió no verla en el salón, así que salí por la puerta y me concentré en buscarla… necesitaba hablar con ella. No entendía nada de esto… y no sabía porque pasaba todo esto tan de repente, pero de una cosa SI que estaba segura… no volvería a llegar tarde en mi vida, solo esperaba que no fuera (valga la redundancia) demasiado tarde para dejar de hacerlo.

…**.**

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, he aquí algunas aclaraciones:

_Gossip Girl: _es una serie de televisión Narrado por una _blogger_ omnisciente aún no vista conocida como _Gossip Girl_ (con la voz de Kristen Bell), la historia gira en torno a unos jovenes privilegiados de la alta sociedad del barrio Upper East Side (Manhattan).

_God Bless America: _Significa en español: Que dios bendiga América.

Disculpen los errores ortográficos.


End file.
